


Super Smash Halloween Tales

by RisingSonic17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fantasy, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hooters, Humor, Parody, References to Canon, Spooky, Zombie Children, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Two tales of two different Halloween experiences in the Smash Realm. Witness the tale of Sir Cereza and her noble steed Cloud, go on a journey to fight the Phantom Princess Kamui to save Princess Corrin from her evil clutches. Also join Sonic and Roy as they try to survive zombified version of their friends in the mansion. Halloween is never normal in the Smash Realm.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 2





	1. The Curse of the Phantom Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. As I'm currently working on a Halloween story for this year, I decided to transfer over and rework my older Halloween stories that I have in FF.Net. This first one previously titled "Halloween Havoc" was originally posted back in 10/16/2016

Halloween. The night when the creatures of the night can come out and enjoy their holidays. A favorite holiday amongst demons, ghouls, and ghosts. This is also a day of fun for the people on the surface. Citizens dress up in costumes of their favorite fictional characters, friends, or celebrity personalities. Kids going to houses trick or treating to have candy given to them. Teens going around pranking others by throwing toilet paper at people's houses and tossing eggs at people. Halloween was either a night of fun or a night of chaos for people.

Even the Smashers were into the Halloween spirit. The mansion was decorated with pumpkins, orange lights, spider webs, and bats hanging. Most of the smashers were all dressed in Halloween costumes. Corrin didn't understand anything about Halloween. He asks Bayonetta about it. The Umbra Witch tells him that people dress up in costumes and get candy. The word "candy" piqued Corrin's interest. The dragon prince was a huge lover of candy. Now he wanted to get into the Halloween craze.

Corrin opted to dress up as either a dragon or a candy corn. Bayonetta was not a fan of those suggestions because they were "very cliché". While trying to find a better costume for Corrin, the Umbra Witch thought that Corrin would be a very good princess. Corrin did not enjoy the idea of being in a dress as it reminded him of all the stuff he had to go through back in his own world. Bayonetta offered Corrin a compromise. If Corrin is the princess, then she would be his knight in shining armor. Corrin loved the idea. It would be like a fairy tale story. After much thought, Corrin agreed to wear the princess costume.

The two put on their costumes and went outside of the mansion. Corrin was wearing a white dress with a silver crown. While he did feel a little uncomfortable in the dress, he thought he was passable. Bayonetta came out of the mansion in silver knight's armor. She had a scabbard beside her with a sword inside of it and a shield. Corrin blushed at his girlfriend. She was his knight in shining armor, even though it should be the other way around.

"What do you think darling? Don't I look dashing and daring?" Bayonetta asks as she flaunts her outfit.

"Y-You look amazing Cere! Don't you think you should wear a helmet?" Corrin says with concern.

"I'll be okay dear. No ghouls, ghosts, or goblins are going to take my princess away from me. I'll protect you."

Corrin blushed. "O-Okay…"

Bayonetta smirks. She pats Corrin on the head while making sure not to touch the crown on his head. Halloween was just the perfect opportunity to see Corrin in a dress for Bayonetta. She underestimated how cute he was. Compared to Corrin, she was able to hide her own blush seeing as how Corrin was too nervous to look directly at her.

"Should we start heading out now?" Corrin asks.

"Hold on now. We can't just leave without our noble steed."

Corrin raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. "Hmm? What do you mean Cere?"

Bayonetta turns to the front door of the mansion and whistles. Cloud comes outside wearing a horse head with its mouth open so Cloud could still see. Cloud wasn't very happy to be wearing the horse head. He got into an argument with the Umbran Witch when she wanted him to wear the horse head. He didn't mind trick or treating with Corrin, but him having to wear a stupid horse head did not excite the blond.

"Corrin. I present to you my noble steed." Bayonetta said with a grin on her face.

"I. Hate. You." Cloud replies, giving Bayonetta an irritated stare.

"Wow! Cloud, you're a horse!" Corrin exclaimed.

"No Corrin, I'm not a horse. I'm just wearing this stupid horse against my will."

"What are you talking about? You wanted to go trick or treating with me and Corrin didn't you?" Bayonetta says.

"I said I'd trick or treat with you two. I didn't say I was going to wear this horse head!" Cloud yells, pointing at the horse head.

"No need to hide it Cloudy. You told me you wanted Corrin to ride you." Bayonetta teases.

Cloud blushes in embarrassment and looks away from Bayonetta.

"S-Shut up! You're such a liar…" He hated when Bayonetta made an innuendo like that.

"Cloud? You want me to ride you?!" Corrin asks with excitement. His innocence failed to realize the innuendo he just made to go along with Bayonetta's.

Cloud waved his hands. "N-No, Corrin. I don't want you to-"

"Yes he does. Hop on my fair princess." Bayonetta interrupted and gestured Corrin to hop on Cloud's back.

Corrin goes up to Cloud and hops on his back. Corrin held on tightly to Cloud so he wouldn't fall. Cloud was now carrying the dragon "princess" on piggyback.

"You're going to pay for this..." Cloud growls at Bayonetta.

"Well now that we're all prepared, let's start heading to the city." Bayonetta hummed.

"We can all get candy together!" Corrin says excitedly.

The trio began to head towards the city to start trick or treating.

* * *

Palutena is in her room. She had a huge pottage in front of her with many different mixtures of potions and magic spices. The goddess was attempting to make a potion that would make pumpkins come to life. She looked through a spell book trying to figure out the rest of the ingredients.

"Geez. Why is it so difficult trying to make pumpkins come to life? I'm not going to let all those carved pumpkins go to waste. Each of the faces on them would represent their personalities. It's going to take forever to complete this in one night. I'll have to improvise." The Goddess groans in annoyance.

Palutena grabs a random potion from the shelf and pours it inside the pot. The pot started shaking wildly. The goddess slowly steps back away from the pot and quickly runs into her bathroom and locks the door. The pot explodes the roof of the mansion and shoots out a large purple smoke that spreads all over the mansion and towards the city.

* * *

Kamui is alone looking out from the balcony. Everyone else was celebrating Halloween, but she didn't feel like joining in with everybody. Corrin was hanging out with Bayonetta and Cloud again while she was alone. It did bother her a little bit. She barely sees Corrin as much because he's always with Bayonetta. Kamui was still not too fond of the Umbra Witch. She wants to spend time with Cloud, but he's always with Bayonetta. It agitated her greatly.

The dragon princess looks up at the sky and sees purple smoke going around the mansion. She was a little confused about what was going on, but she just turns away and walked back inside her room. Kamui sees a white phantom mask by her door. Did someone leave this out for her?

"A mask? What's this doing here?" Kamui wondered. She walks up to the mask and picks it up. Some smasher must want her to celebrate Halloween with everyone. "I guess I should wear it. There's no harm in wearing a mask."

Kamui puts on the mask covering her left eye. The moment she put it on, she started to get a huge migraine. She collapsed on the floor holding her head and yelling in pain.

"W-What's...What's happening to me?! Make it stop!" The dragon princess lets out a huge roar as dark energy formed around her.

* * *

Corrin, Cloud, and Bayonetta's night of trick or treating was interesting to say the least. As the trio went through people's house, people were a little weirded out that two grown adults and a boy in a princess dress were out trick or treating. Some people even thought that Bayonetta and Cloud were dating and Corrin was their child. In the case of no one being home to give out candy, they would leave a bowl of candy outside with a sign saying "only take one". It didn't matter to Bayonetta as she took the whole bowl every time.

There were some teenagers teasing Corrin and trying to throw eggs at the trio. Cloud easily took care of them and now they're all hanging on a tree by their underwear. After they were done trick or treating, the group started to head back to the mansion with six bags filled with candy.

"I'd say this was a pretty successful night, wouldn't you say?" Bayonetta asks.

Cloud shrugs."It was alright despite those stupid kids. Good thing this will be the only time I'll have to wear this damn horse head." He grumbles.

"So Corrin, how did you enjoy your first Halloween?" Bayonetta asked her boyfriend.

Corrin was already in his bag stuffing his face with candy. "It was fun! Look at all the candy we got! You think we can finish them all?" He says with his mouth full.

"We will once we get back."

Corrin could hardly wait to finish the candy with the two older Smashers. He even considered giving some to his sister so she wouldn't feel left out. While he was focused on the candy, Cloud was more concerned with the sky. There was something…off tonight…

"Hey Bayo, look up at the sky. Doesn't something seem off to you?" Cloud points up.

The trio stopped to look up at the sky. Purple smoke was clouding over the city. Citizens all around were trembling on the ground and groaning in pain. The trio soon followed with them. Dark aura shot out from everyone in the city. The trio got up from the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Bayonetta asks.

"I'm okay Cere. What happened to us?" Corrin asked weakly.

"I don't know what that was, but it sure didn't feel good." Cloud murmured.

Bayonetta and Corrin stared at Cloud with shocked expressions on their faces. Cloud was a little confused on why the two were giving him weird looks. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" He tilts his head.

"I think you should see for yourself." Bayonetta pointed to a mirror inside of a store.

Cloud turns to look at the mirror and sees that he now has an actual horse head. His blond hair was still on his head, but it was now on the head of a horse. "NEIGH! What the hell happened to my head?!"

"What do you mean Cloud? You're still a horse." Corrin replies.

"No Corrin! I was not a horse! Now I am! How did this happen?! NEIGH!"

The Umbran Witch shrugs."I don't see the problem. You seem to still be in a costume." She jokes/

Cloud was not in the mood for the Umbra Witch's jokes. "Now is not the time Bayo! How do you explain this?! NEIGH!"

"C-Cere!?" Corrin called for Bayonetta in a scared shaky voice.

"What's the matter dear?" Bayonetta wondered.

Corrin pointed at the citizens of Smash City. They weren't people anymore. The town was infested with zombies and mummies slowly walking around. Werewolves were howling to the full moon. Witches were flying in the skies on their brooms. Everyone had turned into the costume that they were wearing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Cloud screams.

"T-They all turned into m-m-m-monsters." Corrin said, hiding behind Bayonetta.

"That little smoke screen turned this town into a monster bash." Bayonetta murmured.

"That's right you fools!" A voice yelled.

Corrin yelped in fear and jumped in Bayonetta's arms bridal style. The Umbran Witch was trying to hide her blush. Corrin was shaking in fear in her arms and he wanted to be protected by her. The trio turns to see a skeleton head below their feet.

"The creatures of the night have finally awoken on this Halloween night. We've been held back by these stupid humans for many centuries, but now, we can roam free and cause as much chaos as we want tonight. The best part of Halloween is that everyone wants to be scary. So now you're surrounded by multiple monsters that are coming to...EAT YA!" The skeleton head jumped up at Corrin causing him to scream.

"You annoying twat!" Bayonetta tried to stomp on the skeleton head, but he quickly rolled away.

The skeleton head laughed. "Tonight is going to be a spooky one! Fellas! Come show these humans how spooky and scary we skeletons really are!"

Skeletons began to form in front of the trio. They each had a bone in their hands that acts as a sword. The skeletons marched over to the trio.

"No worries boys. I'll handle these bone heads." Bayonetta tried to summon Madama Butterfly's fist, but nothing came out. She tried to pull out her guns as well, but they weren't with her. "What the hell?! Where are my guns?!"

"Cere! Your sword!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta unsheathed her sword and started cutting through all the skeletons with ease. She then turned to skeleton head and walked towards it with anger in eyes.

The skeleton was hopping backwards to try and retreat from the angry Umbra Witch.

"Hey...about my skeleton buddies…they weren't trying to kill you. They just wanted to give you some Halloween cheer." The skeleton head laughed nervously.

"My Halloween cheer will come from seeing you destroyed piece by piece." Bayonetta says while cracking her knuckles.

Before Bayonetta could stomp on the skeleton head, a voice was heard from on top of a building.

"Yes! The day has finally arrived! My creatures have finally come to life!" The voice yelled.

All of the monsters looked up in the sky in awe while the trio looked up in confusion.

"C-Could it be?! Y-You?!" The skeleton head wondered.

"Yes! Do not fret my monsters! For your ruler has returned to bring us all to victory! Behold! I am the Phantom Princess!" The figure is revealed to be Kamui wearing the phantom mask she found. She was wearing a tuxedo with a black cape and a cane in her hand. All the monsters cheered for Kamui as she bowed to them.

"NEIGH! Kamui?!" Cloud says in shock.

"What happened to my sister?!" Corrin cried.

"Looks like she's transformed too...apparently as someone these monsters follow." Bayonetta stated.

"Master!" The skeleton head yelled.

Kamui used her cane to levitate the skeleton head towards her and into her hand. "My skeleton friend, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Just trying to keep my head on straight. Unfortunately I had some problems with those fools over there!" The skeleton head yelled over to the trio.

Kamui turned towards the trio, but the one thing that captured her eye was Corrin. Corrin's beauty captivated the Phantom Princess. Her heart throbbed for Corrin. She wanted the beautiful princess for herself.

"I have never seen such beauty before in my life. Beautiful like a red rose, my love blossoms for you like the flowers in spring time. My dear sweet princess, come with me, and may we be together forever." Kamui extends her hand out to Corrin to which he rejects her hand almost immediately.

"M-Me?" Corrin places his hands on his chest. "I-I don't think I should..."

Bayonetta groans and rolls her eyes. "Listen here! Nobody is going to be laying a finger on my boyfriend!" The Umbran Witch unsheathed her sword again.

"C-Cere! That's my sister!" Corrin cries.

"That's not your sister at the moment Corrin. This is an entirely different person." Cloud reminded him.

"You're not going to get in the way of my love, sir knight! Be gone!" Kamui yelled. The phantom princess sends an army of bats at the trio forcing them to brace themselves. The bats surrounded Corrin and lifted him up off of his feet. Kamui then traps Corrin in a magical barrier with her cane. Nothing physical could hope to break the barrier.

"Cere! Cloud! Help!" Corrin cried.

"Do not worry my love! I will not allow this annoying knight and his steed get in our way! If you think you're brave enough to save the princess, come to my castle if you dare!" Kamui lets out a sinister laugh as she and the skeleton head flew away with Corrin.

"They're heading towards the mansion! We have to save Corrin!" Cloud shouted.

Bayonetta hopped on Cloud's back. "Then we have no time to lose! Onwards!" She pointed her sword to the mansion's direction.

"Hey! I didn't say you could hop on my back!" Cloud yelled in irritation.

"You're my noble steed, so start being noble and start heading towards the mansion."

Cloud groaned at the Umbran Witch. "I'm never going to catch a break." Cloud starts to run after the Phantom Princess.

Bayonetta was slicing through all the monsters that were blocking her path through the forest. As Bayonetta and Cloud continued on, a headless horseman holding a live pumpkin on its right arm appeared next to the duo. The pumpkin laughed evilly. The headless horseman lifted his sword and swung at the Umbran Witch's head. Bayonetta ducks under the sword swings. The Umbran Knight cuts the headless horseman in half, causing the horse to go off course and run off.

"He already didn't have a head Bayo, now you're just adding to his misery." Cloud commented.

"I don't think there should be any arguments since he tried to cut off my head. Now keep moving." Bayonetta kicked Cloud.

"Don't make me stop! I may have a horse head, but I can still take out my Fusion Sword and kick your ass!" Cloud yelled. The two continued to argue with each other as they made their way to the mansion.

The Smash Mansion wasn't really a mansion anymore. It was now a giant castle with a moat inhabited by fish demons covering around the entrance. Purple smoke circled around the top with bats also flying around the castle. Bayonetta and Cloud looked on in amusement of the new makeover the mansion got.

"Well now we know where that purple smoke came from. Someone clearly fucked up." Cloud states.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time standing here. Corrin is in there. We have to get him back." Bayonetta says.

"Hey, look! There's someone standing on the castle." Cloud pointed.

The figure jumped off of the castle and landed in front of the duo. It was a man in a tight black suit with a bat insignia on the chest of his suit. He also sported a black cape and black mask on his face. As the figure stood up from the ground, it was revealed to be Falcon dressed up as Batman.

"Falcon? Is that you?" Cloud asks.

"Argh! Cloud! You're not supposed to know my secret identity!" Falcon broke out of character for a moment. He coughed and cleared his throat. "I-I mean. You've mistaken me for someone else. I am the one who protects Smash City. Delivering justice to all crimes. I am Batman!" Falcon said with a deep voice.

Bayonetta raises her eyebrow with an unimpressed look on her face. "We're really doing this?" She asks herself. "Fine. Whatever. Look, we don't have time to be waiting around." The Umbran Witch started to grow impatient.

"I know. You two are trying to save Corrin. I was just scoping out the area. Kamui practically sealed every wall so that you weren't thinking of some sort of window entrances. These fish demons aren't going to be a problem for you anymore." Falcon pulls out an electric bat boomerang and throws it into the water, electrifying all of the fish demons.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way. Now do we get inside?" Cloud asks.

"Hmm, I haven't really figured that out. This would be a lot easier if I had a Robin, but neither of the tactician twins wanted to be Robin. It's no problem. I'll have to do more looking around." Falcon used his grappling hook and left Bayonetta and Cloud on their own.

Bayonetta started to grow really irritated. Nothing was getting accomplished and Corrin was still in trouble. "This is getting us nowhere! Cloud! Do something!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Cloud yells. Bayonetta lifts up Cloud over her head. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" The blond horse headed man wiggled his body, trying to protest.

Bayonetta throws Cloud towards the door, screaming in fear. Cloud quickly took out his Fusion Sword and cut through the door. The blond fell face first on the ground and groaned in pain.

Bayonetta jumps over the moat and makes it inside the castle. The inside of the castle was at a much larger scale compared to the regular mansion. The two were now in a large room with torches lit around the area. Bayonetta picked Cloud up from the ground.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Bayonetta folds her arms and smirks.

"NEIGH! You could've at least told me before you threw me at the door!" Cloud yelled.

"Well, you made an entrance way for us, so clearly it was a good idea on my end."

"I guess I can't argue with that." Cloud dusted himself off as gets off of the ground.

"Bayonetta? Cloud? Is that you?" Asked a voice. Bayonetta could tell who it was but was surprised at who she saw instead.

Pit came out of the shadows. However, the angel wasn't himself anymore. His whole upper body has turned into an eggplant, only leaving his legs untouched.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Pit says.

Bayonetta and Cloud were in complete silence as they saw Pit in his new nutritious form.

"Pit. What...What the hell happened to you?" Cloud asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You're the one with the horse head! But if you haven't already guessed, everyone has turned into the costume they were wearing. Unfortunately for me, I was forced to become an eggplant. Only thing I have now are my legs. I don't even know how I could see when I don't even have eyes."

"Have any idea on how this all could've happened?" Bayonetta asks.

"Lady Palutena was messing with potions again. She tried to make a potion to make pumpkins come to life. She got really impatient and started mixing together other random potions, which caused this to happen to us."

Bayonetta groaned. "I had a feeling that damn Goddess had something to do with it. She is so inconsiderate…do you know where Kamui is? She's kidnapped Corrin."

"She's at the top of the castle…probably. I wish both of you good luck. This place is full of monsters. I'm going to go find a place to hide before-"

A roar echoed in the castle. A giant ogre with Wario's hat and moustache appeared with a watery mouth. The Wario ogre licks his lips. It was craving for Pit. The angel screams in horror and starts running for his life as the ogre chases him.

Bayonetta shrugged. "He'll be fine. Now that we know where Corrin is, there shouldn't be anything stopping us."

"That is where you are wrong, sir knight!" A voice declared.

Bayonetta and Cloud look up at the ceiling to see Marth hanging upside down. The prince had become a vampire wearing a black and red vampire cape, red eyes, pale skin, and fangs with stained blood on the side of his mouth. Marth jumped off the ceiling and slowly floated to the ground.

"I am Marth, the Vampire Prince! You dare come to this castle to challenge the Phantom Princess?! That is something I cannot allow!"

"Marth, we don't have time to deal with this. We just wanted to get Corrin back and restore everything to normal." Cloud stated.

"Normal? I will not go back to my old self! I look even more beautiful than before. I know. I've seen myself." Marth flicked his hair.

"Vampires don't have reflections." Bayonetta reminded him.

"That's beside the point!" Marth takes out Falchion and points it at Bayonetta. "En garde knight! It won't be long till I feast on your delicious blood." The vampire smirked.

Bayonetta took out her sword and prepared herself. Marth dashed towards Bayonetta with a sword thrust. She dodges it and does a vertical swing at Marth. Marth blocked her slash with his sword and the two started clashing against each other with sword swings. Bayonetta thrust her sword at Marth, but the vampire quickly turned into a bat and flew in the air to avoid her attack.

"I can't even do that anymore!" Bayonetta growled. "Curse the Goddess for doing this to me!"

Marth reverted back to normal and came down at Bayonetta vertical slash. Bayonetta uses her sword to block the attack. Marth continuously swung his sword at Bayonetta trying to break her defenses, but she kept blocking every attack. Bayonetta kicked Marth in the stomach, causing the vampire to drop his guard and for the Umbran Knight to hit him with a horizontal slash. Marth fell to the ground. He tried to get back up, but he was only able to stand on one knee.

"Curse you! You're a lot stronger than I thought! No matter. I may not be able to stop you, but I know a beast that will!" Marth pulls a lever which opens a trapped door that both Cloud and Bayonetta fell in.

The duo fell down into a pile of skeletons that broke their fall. As they got up from the ground, they found themselves in a circular battle arena. In the front of the battlefield was a giant chained door.

"Now what have we gotten ourselves into?" Bayonetta asked. She was far from amused by the trap. If she had her normal powers, she would have not fallen into the trap and would have just flown back out. Instead, she ended up farther away from Corrin…

"Hey! Do you mind? You're kinda sitting on my death pile." Dark Pit came out wearing a black cloak and carrying a scythe.

"Oh my~ Well look who's playing as the big bad Grim Reaper." Bayonetta teased.

"I'm still waiting for one of the guys to die so I can reap your souls. Unfortunately, you're protected by plot armor so I can't do anything about that. Everyone is pretty incompetent anyway. I've been on a roll tonight. Everyone is on their deathbed."

"Where the hell did all these dead bodies come from?" Cloud asks.

"Oh. They came from that guy." Dark Pit pointed at the chained door that opened up.

The monster who killed all those people was Diddy Kong in a hockey mask that had a banana in his hand. The spider monkey ran over to Bayonetta and Cloud holding the banana high above his head. The closer he got to the two Smashers, the louder his clapping became. A small "Hoo Hah" escaped his lips. Cloud turns his body around and hits Diddy with a donkey kick to the face. Diddy fell unconscious to the floor.

Bayonetta smirks. "Nice job noble steed. Using your animal instincts I see."

Cloud neighs. "Shut up."

"How do we get out of here?" Bayonetta asks Dark Pit.

Dark Pit points over to the side of the arena that had stared. "You can just go up the stairs. Don't let your guard down. Kamui has this place riddled with monsters. Oh and if you see that idiot Pit, tell him he still owes me a soul."

Bayonetta and Cloud started heading up the stairs. They made it back to the room where they fought Marth. The room was filled with zombies, goblins, skeletons, and ogres.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut our way through if we want to save Corrin." Cloud started as he got his Fusion Sword ready to go.

Bayonetta hopped on Cloud's back. "These monsters want to be scary huh? Well they won't know what scary is until they've seen me." The Umbran Knight grinned evilly.

Cloud started to run through most of the monsters as Bayonetta cut through them all. These monsters were just as easy as the angels she was used to fighting.

Kamui was at the top of the castle looking through a crystal ball watching over Bayonetta and Cloud. She was starting to grow a little annoyed that Bayonetta was destroying all of her monsters.

"Geez, that knight sure is a handful!" The skeleton head exclaimed.

The Phantom Princess stomps and growls. "At this rate she'll be here to try and take the princess away from me. I will not allow her to get through!"

"Cere! Cloud! They're coming to rescue me!" Corrin shouted with excitement in his tone. Once he was rescued, he could finally get out of this princess garb and stop being referred to as a woman. It was getting annoying at this point.

Kamui points at Corrin. "Not on my watch they're not! I will stop them! Alright then Bayonetta, you want scary? I'll give you scary! I know the things you fear the most, and I can make it all happen." The Phantom Princess lets out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Bayonetta and Cloud are walking down a long quiet hallway. They were halfway to reaching the top of the castle.

"Things are a little too quiet. You would expect there would be more monsters here..." Bayonetta mumbled.

"Tell me about it. This is like an opportunity for someone to jump scare you." Cloud states.

"Sup." A deep voice says.

Cloud jumped into Bayonetta's arms and screamed in fear to the Umbran Witch's utter annoyance. The duo looked down below them to see Jigglypuff wearing a green headband as well as having a beard drawn around her mouth.

"Jigglypuff? You're talking?!" Cloud says. Completely freaked out that the balloon was saying any words besides her name.

Bayonetta looks at Cloud before dropping him on the ground. "The only who can jump into my arms is Corrin. Second, you got scared of a balloon." The knight shook her head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be scared of me. In fact, no one should be scared of me. You should've seen me back in Melee. I was winning tournaments back then. You think Fox is annoying now? Try having to camp him out for eight minutes while he keeps shooting lasers at me. Now I'm just a shell of my old self. Whatever…think I'm going to take a nap." Jigglypuff says.

Jigglypuff lets out a small yawn before falling asleep. Cloud gets up off the ground and dusts himself off. The two shrugged at each other and continued walking through the hall. As they went further down the hall, they started to hear some faint crying coming from behind them. It echoed throughout the entire hallways.

"Bayo...do you hear that?" Cloud asks in a shaky tone.

"Yeah…something is coming towards us." Bayonetta says in a weary tone.

The duo looked behind him and what they saw made Bayonetta's skin crawl and shudder. A giant cockroach with tentacles and a baby head was approaching them. It was also crying very loud.

"What...the...fuck." Cloud cursed.

If Bayonetta had her normal weapons with her, she would have dealt with the thing swiftly. With what she had, all she could do was jump back on Cloud's back and expect him to move. Cloud was rather taken off guard by how tight her grip was on his shoulders. "Go! Go now! Move it!" She yelled while trying to hide the panic in her tone.

Cloud noticed that there was something off with his friend with how her hands were trembling. Seeing as how he didn't want to fight the cockroach demon, he dashed off running as fast as he could. The tentacles were trying to crush the duo, but Cloud was able to maneuver around them.

"I swear when I get my hands on that phantom twat, I'm going to kill her! Fuck cockroaches! Fuck tentacles! I hate crybabies! That damn goddess is the reason why I can't use Witch Time! I've had enough of this!" Bayonetta ranted.

Cloud had never seen Bayonetta this freaked out. If the situation wasn't dire, he would have teased her about being scared of something on Halloween. If Kamui intended to scare Bayonetta, it clearly worked seeing as how she had shut her eyes at this point to not see the cockroach and relying on Cloud to be her eyes.

The duo reached a dead end. They were now in a wide open area with no escape to run. The cockroach monster slowly began to creep up to them. Bayonetta and Cloud pinned themselves to the wall.

"Well this isn't good..." Cloud grumbled. He had an idea of how to get rid of the thing, but he wondered if he would have enough time to do it. It wasn't helped that Bayonetta would not stop clinging to him like a frightened little girl.

The cockroach demon starts moving its tentacle towards the duo.

"G-Get those things away from me you disgusting creature!" Bayonetta cried out.

Her voice was higher pitch than normal. If she just had her guns, she would have shot it dead now. If she swung with the sword, there was a risk of losing her only weapon to fight back and then being at the mercy of the cockroach demon. She would kick herself later for clinging to Cloud like a scaredy cat after mocking him earlier.

As the cockroach's tentacles slowly crept up to the duo, the tentacles would get cut by a brise fan with blades in the front of it. Bayonetta and Cloud turned to see who threw the fan. It was Lucina dressed up as Kitana.

"Filthy vermin! Be gone!" Lucina ran towards the cockroach and started cutting it in pieces with her fans.

Bayonetta looked like she was going to throw up at the sight of the remains of the cockroach demon. "I'm going to be sick if I have to look at something like that again."

"Are you two alright? I am Kitana, Princess of Edenia and daughter of Queen Sindel." Lucina bowed.

"Thanks for your help. You really saved our asses." Cloud bows.

"If you're trying to reach up to the Phantom Princess, I know someone who can help you reach up there in an instant."

"You do?! Show us!" Bayonetta exclaimed. She just wanted to get away from this room and away from the cockroach corpse.

Kitana Lucina points to the exit. "Once you leave this room, make a left at the hallway. There you'll find your way to reach up to the top of the castle. Good luck to you two."

The duo left the room and followed the directions they were given. As they continued to walk through the hallway, they would eventually meet up with Robin who had bunny ears. The female tactician was sitting alone eating a carrot. Cloud did recall how Robin had every intention of dressing up as a rabbit for her boyfriend along with her brother, but apparently the plans didn't fall through seeing as how Rob was nowhere to be seen in a rabbit costume.

"Bayonetta! Cloud! Look at me, I'm Robun. Get it? Because I'm a bunny." Robin grinned.

"Robin...please..." Cloud pleaded.

"You're right Cloud. I should stop horsing around and get serious." Robin snickered.

Cloud facepalmed and shook his head at the bunny tactician. Bayonetta was not entertained and not in the mood for jokes.

"I don't have time for your jokes! Corrin is up there and I need to get him!" Bayonetta snarled.

"Well you've come to the right place. There's a rabbit hole here that leads all the way up to Kamui." Robin points over to the hole beside her. "You can thank Mr. Resetti for always digging holes and complaining about people resetting or whatever. Go save my best friend. If I had a pun for her it would definitely be corny." She grinned.

"NEIGH! Damn it! The puns!" Cloud yells, putting his hands over his ears.

Cloud and Bayonetta jumped into the hole and crawled all the way up to the top of the castle and found themselves outside. They see Kamui along with Corrin still trapped inside of a magic barrier.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta called out to her boyfriend.

"Cere! Cloud! You made it!" Corrin was excited to see his knight and her noble steed coming to save him.

"So, you've finally come. I'm impressed that you managed to make it this far. Seeing you cower in fear to my cockroach was a joy to watch." The Phantom Princess laughs.

"I've gotten sick and tired of your actions for one night. Halloween was going fine until that goddess fucked everything up and you came along. You then proceeded to control my boyfriend's sister, steal him from me, and sent that disgusting crying tentacle cockroach after me. I have a lot of pent up aggression in me right now. I think I'll take them out on you!" Bayonetta shouted as she unsheathed her sword.

"Okay then knight. If you think you can stand a chance against the Phantom Princess then give me all you got!" Kamui levitated up in the air with a dark aura forming around her.

Kamui raises her cane and makes flaming pumpkins appear above her. She sent the flaming pumpkins towards Bayonetta. Bayonetta dodges all of the pumpkins. The Umbran Knight charges at Kamui and attacks with a horizontal slash. The Phantom Princess blocks her attack with a magical barrier. Bayonetta kept slashing at Kamui, but she couldn't break the magic barrier.

"Persistent are we? Your pitiful sword swings can't pierce through this barrier. Back off!" Kamui counters Bayonetta's attacks and slaps her across the face, sending her flying back to the ground.

"Cere!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta got back on her feet. She looks at the ground to see that all of her armor broke apart into many pieces. Bayonetta looks down and sees herself half-naked wearing only her black lace panties. The Umbran Knight's face turns red and she quickly covers her chest up. With no magic to assist her, she just had to stand there like an idiot. She should have been grateful that she had panties though.

Corrin however was blushing at his girlfriend's bare body. She had a very beautiful figure to him and Corrin found himself little mesmerized. Her flushed face only made his body feel hot himself.

Kamui starts to laugh. "A little insecure about our body are we? The heroic knight now dying of embarrassment because her clothes fell off? How pathetic! I guess I shouldn't complain since it makes things easier for me."

The Phantom Princess raises her cane and sends out a fire ball at Bayonetta. Cloud jumps in front of Bayonetta and uses his Fusions Sword to block the fireball.

"This isn't the time to be embarrassed! Come on!" Cloud snarled.

"T-There is no way I'm fighting like this!" The Umbran Witch exclaimed.

"You fight naked all the time!"

"I'm not a goddamn nudist, I'm a woman with class." Bayonetta scoffs.

Cloud rolls his eyes. "Tch…whatever you say. I don't think Corrin cares too much about how you look."

"…Also, why didn't you use your Buster Sword when that cockroach demon was chasing us?! I bet you could still charge your Limit Break too and yet you decided not to do anything." Bayonetta mentions.

"Not the time to talk about this now! I'll handle Kamui!" Cloud charges at Kamui with and goes for a downward slash.

Kamui swiftly dodges Cloud's attack. "The result is going to end the same. What makes you think things will be different this time?" The Phantom Princess smirks.

"Listen here. You're controlling someone I really care for, and I don't really take too kindly of that. I don't care if I have this stupid horse head! I'm saving Corrin and getting you off of Kamui!"

Cloud threw out a multitude of sword slashes at Kamui, but she was able to block all of his attacks with her magic barrier.

"It's no use! Give up!" Kamui laughed.

"Damn it. This is starting to get really annoying." Bayonetta growled as she tried to put some of her armor back together so at least it was covering her breasts. She was sorely disappointed that was not how this armor worked.

The skeleton head hopped over to Bayonetta and laughed. "Face it knight! The Phantom Princess is unstoppable! None of your weak attacks are going to defeat her! She is invincible! She is all powerful! She is-WAHH"

Bayonetta picked the skeleton head. "A pain in my ass that I need to get rid of." She throws the skeleton head at Kamui's face and knocks the Phantom Mask off of her, sending it flying in the air. "Cloud! The mask!"

Cloud uses his Fusion Sword to cut the mask in half. Dark energy shot from the sky. The purple smoke began to fade away from the mansion and from the city. Everything was starting to revert back to normal. The Smash Mansion was restored to its regular state. The magic barrier was gone from around Corrin causing him to freak out when he started to fall down. Bayonetta catches him in her arms as he falls from the sky.

"Cere! You saved me!" Corrin hugged his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, princess." Bayonetta winked.

Cloud throws the horse head off the roof the minute he realizes that he was no longer bound by that horse. "My head! Its back! Finally! If I had to deal with that horse head for another moment, I think I'd lose it."

"I'm going to miss being able to ride you anytime I want. Then again, what's stopping from doing that anyway?" Bayonetta smirks.

Cloud turns away and blushes. "S-Shut up."

Palutena teleports to the roof. She let out a sigh of relief to see that everything was done and dealt with. "Oh hey, you guys did it. Nice job." The Goddess smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Bayonetta did not want to see the green haired Goddess tonight. "No thanks to you Goddess! You caused all of this and you practically sat on your ass and did nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say I didn't do anything. If you got hit one more time, you would have turned into a skeleton and died…and then I would have revived you."

"…But you didn't do anything…"

Palutena shrugs. "Hey, you got the job done didn't you? That's all that matters."

"Is Kamui going to be okay?" Cloud asked with concern. Kamui was lying unconscious next to the group.

"She'll be alright. She probably won't remember anything when she wakes up. Well since everything is back to normal, I think we can end the story now." Palutena declared.

Bayonetta shrugs. "Why not? We got a happy ending; we can call this the end."

Pit came running up to the roof. He was still in his eggplant body. "Wait! What about me?! I'm still an eggplant!"

"I'm not a horse head anymore, so let's just end the story." Cloud said.

Corrin was concerned for Pit. "Umm…I don't think we should end the story now…"

"No! Wait! Don't end the stor-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always enjoyed the idea of Halloween costumes coming to life. Cloud with the horse head is a inside joke that me and GintaxAlvissforever share together. We laugh about it every time. Bayonetta when she turned into a knight had basically become Sir Arthur from Ghost and Goblins, which is why she lost her clothes after she got hit one time. Falcon being Batman was inspired by a skin mod back in Smash 4. Marth was chosen to be a vampire because I thought it would be funny to have the self absorbed personality headcanon made up for Marth not being able to see his beauty. Diddy Kong's little part was a reference to how strong he was back during the Smash 4 competitive days. Jigglypuff's costume was obviously professional Smash player and Jigglypuff main, Hungrybox. I decided to make Lucina be Kitana because they both share the blue color scheme. That's it really.


	2. Mansion of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mansion of the Dead was originally posted back in 10/24/2017

Halloween Night had once again come to the Smash Realm. The night when ghouls, ghosts, and goblins come out and celebrate caused terror upon the world and other realms. While on the normal side of things, this was just a day for people to cosplay as their favorite character and ask people for candy or pull pranks on one other. You know, "trick-or-treat" as they always say. The smashers at the Smash Mansion were no stranger to the tradition of Halloween. After the fiasco with Palutena messing with potions and bringing everyone's Halloween costumes to life, the smashers have decided that they should all just go out and have a normal Halloween for once.

There was one smasher who stayed back at the mansion however - Sonic the Hedgehog. Halloween was one of Sonic's favorite holidays. Every year he planned out pranks to pull on any smasher he had on his radar. Not even his friends back in his world were spared from his pranks. One Halloween, Sonic stole Mario's Fire Flower and used it to burn Falco. He then proceeded to pour barbeque sauce on the bird, attracting a certain blue haired mercenary to almost eat Falco.

Another Halloween, Sonic gave Corrin an egg and told him a "majestic creature" was going to hatch from the egg soon. Corrin bought Sonic's story and sat outside of the mansion just looking at the egg. Three days later, the egg still hadn't hatched and Corrin was still outside looking at it. No shower, no sleep. Just him and the egg.

Bayonetta was shaking her head at how incredibly stupid her boyfriend was. Even Sonic was a little concerned to see Corrin was STILL looking at the egg. Eventually Cloud got tired of Corrin's stupidity and smashed the egg. Corrin was distraught and hurt for a moment, until he realized that it was just a regular egg Sonic had bought from the grocery store.

One Halloween prank that went too far was Sonic going to Samus and claimed that he saw Ridley return. It greatly freaked out the bounty hunter that the murderer of her parents was on the loose again. When Ridley had appeared, Samus started to have PTSD again and she just collapsed on the floor freaking out. Turns out, it wasn't really Ridley at all. It was just Charizard painted purple flying around. None of the smashers really found it funny, and Samus was pissed beyond belief.

This year, Sonic decided that he would just relax and forget all about pranking people. Everyone had left to go trick or treating, so Sonic had the whole mansion to himself. The hedgehog was in his room trying on his halloween costume. Today he was cosplaying as his friend Ren's altar ego, Joker.

He observed himself in the mirror. "You know, I never thought black would look good on me. Nice of Atlus to ship this costume out to me. Since nobody is home, I might as well chill in the living room and wait for kids to come knocking for some candy."

Sonic leaves his room and heads down to the living room. When he got there, he saw that he's actually not the only person here. Roy was in the living room sitting on the couch watching Halloween cartoon specials and eating a bowl of candy. Roy wasn't wearing his normal armor. Rather he wore something resembling a robe in a dark blue color along with a light blue cape on the outside and red on the inside.

Sonic runs up to Roy and takes the bowl of candy from him. "Roy! The candy wasn't for you, dude! It's for the trick-or-treaters!"

"Since when do people come out to the middle of nowhere and get candy from us?" Roy tilts his head.

Sonic puts his finger up to make a rebuttal, but then he took a moment to think about it. He nods. "Touche. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went out trick-or-treating with everyone else."

Roy takes the bowl of candy back from Sonic. "Everyone forgot about me like usual. I might as well stuff my face with candy while I'm at it," he said, eating some chocolate.

"Who are you supposed to be anyways?" Sonic asks.

"Me? Well." Roy puts down the bowl of candy and stands up. "I am the Knight of Lycia! A sincere noble of Pherae! I am Lord Eliwood, who is basically my father," he said proudly.

"Hey, that's pretty cool. So you're a father's boy, huh?"

Embarrassed, Roy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I am his only pride and joy. I do one day hope to become just as strong as him. It's sort of a life goal for me."

"Well, with the way you're going about things, you won't be too far off from that goal. I guess some company wouldn't be so bad. We can just chill and watch horror movies." Sonic shrugs.

"O-Oh...Uh...I-I'm not really a horror kind of guy, Sonic…" Roy lowers his head and mutters.

Sonic put his arms around the sheepish redhead. "Nah, you're gonna love it! Trust me! I'll go and get some."

"Then I might as well find some more candy to keep myself company." Roy leaves the living room to go into the kitchen.

As Sonic turned to go head to his room, he bumped into Peach coming from downstairs.

"Owie! I'm sorry, Sonic! I didn't see you there." Peach said, rubbing her head in pain.

Sonic rubs his head and waves his hand. "Nah, no worries Peach, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't know you were still here."

"Oh, yes. I was just having a bit of tea time by myself before I headed out. I also put the finishing touches on my costume!" Peach was wearing a dark purple dress similar to her own along with purple gloves, pale makeup, and black lipstick. "I'm a shadow queen! Pretty spooky, don't you think?" She smiles.

"Uh...sure. I can dig it." Sonic gives the princess a thumbs up.

"Aren't you going to trick or treating too, Sonic?" Peach asks.

Sonic shakes his head. "Nah. I'm gonna take it easy this year. Kick back and watch some horror movies with Roy."

"Will you two be safe here all by yourselves? I know Halloween can be very dangerous."

Sonic puts his hands up and smiles. "Relax, Peach. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothing bad ever happens on my watch." The blue hedgehog points to himself.

Roy comes back into the living room. He had in his hand an axe that was being used for decoration. "Uh, I don't think you guys should be using a real axe as part of a decoration. Someone could get hurt, you kn-Woah!" Roy trips over the bowl of candy he left on the floor and falls on the ground, causing the weapon to fly to the air.

The axe landed right into Peach's chest. Blood spurts from her chest as the princess twitches slightly. She managed only a few gasps before stumbling onto the ground lifeless. Sonic just looked down at the dead princess, mouth agape. Roy runs up to Peach and sees her body covered in the pool of blood. The two smashers looked at each other. Then back at Peach. Then back at each other again. Until finally the realization hit them.

"AHHHH!" Sonic and Roy screamed in horror.

Roy puts his hands over his head. "Oh, man! Oh no! Peach! S-She's dead!" He yells.

"N-Now just wait a minute, Roy! Maybe she's not really de-Ahh, who am I kidding? She's more dead than the F-Zero franchise." Sonic facepalms and shakes his head.

Roy bends down towards Peach. "Princess, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was just going to put away the axe, then I tripped over the bowl of candy, and the axe just slipped my hand! It was a horrible accident and I'm sorry!" he cried.

Sonic started snickering. "Hey Roy, what did you say it was?" he asks with a huge grin on his face.

Roy was confused on why Sonic was laughing. "...I said it was an accident." Sonic just started laughing out loud. The redhead realized what he just said and became even more upset. "Damn it, Sonic! Now is not the time for stupid puns! Peach is dead!"

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. "Sorry sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. You walked right into that one." The hedgehog clears his throat.

Roy stood up still panicking. "Oh, man! What if Mario finds out about this?! No, what if Bowser found out about this?!" He shudders.

Sonic raised his eyebrow at Roy and wiggled his finger."Woah! Woah! Woah! Nobody is going to find out about anything! You think I'm going to let myself get banished by Master Hand because you killed Peach?" He points to the swordsman.

"Well, we can't just leave a dead body here! What are we going to do?!"

* * *

Sonic and Roy are outside behind the Smash Mansion digging a grave for Peach. Roy had a very shameful and guilty look on his face. While it was an accident, he was still responsible for Peach's death. Sonic just kept a straight face while he was digging.

The hedgehog wiped the sweat from his head and dropped the shovel. "Man, I always thought I'd be digging my own grave with my franchise instead of digging someone else's. Especially if it relates to Mario."

Roy dropped his shovel when he finished digging. "Sonic, please, I already feel bad enough doing this. Your jokes aren't making it better. I can't believe we're just going to sweep this murder under the rug. This is never going to get off my conscience."

Sonic pats Roy on the back. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself dude. We'll have to tell everyone eventually. Till then, let's just keep it on the low and pretend this never happened. Alright, let's put her in."

Roy picks up Peach and gently places her down to the grave. The two boys took their shovels and began to cover her with the dirt they initially dug up. Roy said a small prayer at Peach's grave before heading back inside the mansion with Sonic. Grey clouds started appearing in the sky, forming rain and thunder. One lightning strike landed on Peach's grave. A torn purple glove came out from the ground with a loud, dead groan coming from below.

* * *

**Back inside the mansion, 1 hour later**

In the living room, Roy was watching Sonic playing Typing of the Dead on his Sega Dreamcast. The Young Lion, still confused about technology, didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Sonic, what do those people have on their backs?" Roy asked.

"They have a Dreamcast on their back. They type on their keyboards to blast zombies and other mutated freaks." The hedgehog explains.

Roy raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. "How does typing words on the screen help slay the undead?"

"Listen, Roy. If there's one thing you should learn from me, it's never ask questions. They will never be answered when it comes to me."

Suddenly, the entire mansion went dark. The TV had shut off completely as well. Sonic and Roy looked around themselves, wondering what was going on. The only sense of light accompanying them were the small strikes of thunder.

"Hey, who forgot to pay the electric bill?!" Sonic says.

"Might have something to do with the storm outside. Guess we'll have to wait it out." Roy shrugged.

Sonic groans. "How lame! I don't have time to be lazing around in the dark. I was trying to play a game here!" He whines.

As Sonic continued to complain, Roy looked at the window at the falling rain. When the thunder flashed, Roy saw Peach on the window with decaying skin, dead eyes, and blood-caked wounds.

Roy's eyes widened. "AHHH!" The red haired boy quickly hopped behind the couch, shivering in fear.

"What the heck is up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Sonic said, confused by Roy's behavior.

"I-I didn't see a ghost, but I did see an undead p-princess at the window!" Roy pointed at the window.

Sonic stared out into the window to see nothing was there. Sonic gave an unamused look to Roy. "If this is your way of getting back at me for my jokes, nice try."

"Sonic, I have no reason to lie to you! I saw Peach outside, mutilated and undead! I know what I saw!"

Sonic moved away from the frightened boy. "I don't know if it's all the candy you ate or what, but you're clearly nuts." Sonic points to his head and swirls his finger around. "We buried Peach an hour ago."

Roy stands up. "Sonic, I'm telling the truth here! There is a zombie outside of the mansion right now!"

Sonic rolls his eyes and folded his arms. "I play one zombie game with you, and here you are freaking out. Listen, Roy, there is nothing coming after us. Now repeat after me. There's nothing to be scared of."

When thunder flashed again, Zombie Peach was inside the mansion towering above Sonic. The hedgehog completely did not notice the figure behind.

Roy just started stuttering over his words. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-" Sweat started coming down Roy's face as he shook in fear.

"What?" Sonic asks.

Zombie Peach uttered a long groan. Sonic's eyes widened as he heard the groan. The hedgehog turned his head to see Roy was right about the undead princess.

"Oh...I see where you were getting at now…" Sonic turned his head back to Roy. "Hey, Roy?"

"Y-Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic runs up to Roy and picks him up in bridal style. "Let's get out of here!" He yells.

"No kidding!" Roy replies.

Sonic and Roy run past Peach and head upstairs. They made it into Sonic's room. Sonic locks his door room. The two smashers take a moment to catch their breaths from the shock.

Sonic put his hand on head. "Okay, I didn't call for zombies this Halloween."

"Oh, man! I can't believe this is actually happening! This must be Peach's revenge at us for killing her!" Roy panicked.

"Uhh, you mean at you killing her. I wasn't responsible for any of this." Sonic clarifies.

"The point is, there is a zombie in the mansion that is out to get us!"

"Okay, okay, let's think of the positives real quick. There's two of us and only one of her. Zombies are also slow, so we can outrun her like how I timeout Mario every time we face each other." Sonic jokes.

Roy calmed down a little and nodded his head. "Yeah...yeah you're right about that. Phew." The boy wiped the sweat from his head.

"Least we don't gotta worry about more zombies." Sonic chuckled. The hedgehog then felt a hand grab onto his arm. "Okay, Roy. no need to grab on my arm, dude. I'm right here."

"Uh...I'm not grabbing your arm. Why are you holding my hand?"

"I'm not holding your hand though."

Roy gulps. "Sonic...W-Who is touching us right now?"

The two boys turned their heads to see a zombified Mario and Luigi. The two zombies let out horrible groans. Sonic and Roy screamed. Sonic tried to yank out of Mario's grasp. He sort of succeeded by ripping Mario's entire arm off from his socket. The four individuals just stood still in silence.

Sonic takes Mario's arm off of his arm. "Heh, sorry about that. Here, let me put that back on for you." The hedgehog slaps Mario and Luigi with Mario's arm and throws it to the ground. Sonic picks up Roy and smashes through the door. The two were now in the hallway.

Roy looked over the banister and his eyes widened. "S-Sonic!"

"What is it, Roy?" Sonic then looked over the banister. "Oh...sweet...Chaos…"

On the first floor of the mansion in the living room, the two saw all of the smashers were now zombified. Slowly walking and groaning with the craving for brains.

"What in gods' name happened in a span of one hour?!" Roy wondered.

"Looks like House of the Dead got a revival." Sonic comments.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Roy panics.

"No worries. We'll wait till the zombies move away from the front door, then we book it. I won't let these zombies freaks eat my brain!"

Roy pointed. "Look, they're dispersing." He whispers.

All the zombie smashers had left the living room and split up to try and find any and all living flesh.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Sonic jumps over the banister with Roy still in his arms. He landed right in front of the front door. Roy got up from Sonic's arms.

Sonic opened the door. "Alright, we are getting out of he-"

Sonic and Roy looked down to see a zombified Ness, Lucas, Toon, and Villager holding out bags.

"Trick...or...treat…" the kids groaned.

"Give us your brains, you foul humans…" the Villager said in a demonic voice.

Sonic quickly slammed the door and locked ten different locks of the door. "Quick, Roy, give me furniture to barricade the door!"

Roy frantically went around the living room to give Sonic chairs, tables, pictures, and vases. Sonic stacked all the furniture on top of each other.

Roy was having a hard time trying to find any more furniture. He practically gave everything he found to Sonic. The boy frantically looked for more, but was then given a flower vase.

Roy took the flower vase. "Oh, thank you." Roy's eyes widened when he saw a zombified Donkey Kong giving him a smile and thumbs up. Roy smashes the vase on Donkey Kong's head and starts running down the hall.

Sonic turned around to see Roy had left the living room. He quickly ran after him. Sonic was able to grab Roy by his cape before he went any further.

"Woah woah woah! Are you nuts, Roy?! You can't just be running off on your own while zombies invade our home! This is how people get killed in horror movies. They wanna go out on their own and get themselves killed. Without thinking 'hey, if we stick together, maybe we can stop the person that's killing us'. Never seems to cross their minds. I'm not about to lose you to some stupid horror movie cliche." Sonic says.

The two boys heard a loud groan echoing from the basement beside them. The two just stared at the door.

"You...You think we should go check out what that was?" Roy asked.

Sonic slapped Roy in the back of the head. "What are you stupid?! We don't just go investigate weird noises we hear in the dark! We're just going to ignore it and pretend we never heard anything. Come on, let's get going. We're not looking back either."

Sonic started walking down the hallway. Roy took one more look at the door and then followed behind Sonic. The two smashers are now walking in the dark with only the sounds of their footsteps and the thunder outside accompanying them.

Roy felt his heart racing. "I don't feel safe walking around here without a flashlight."

"We don't need no flashlight. This isn't Luigi's Mansion, and I ain't afraid of no ghost."

"These aren't ghosts, however. These are our undead friends out for our flesh."

"They're not our friends anymore, all we've got is each other. All we gotta do is avoid getting eaten and we're good."

"I hope nothing bad will happ-"

_CRASH_

Roy let out a yell as a zombified Fox crashed through the ceiling and fell on his back. Fox started slowly walking towards the two boys.

Sonic put his hands up. "Easy there Fox. You don't wanna mess with me. I can easily bulldoze you if I wanted. So how about you just let us run past you and we-" Fox pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Sonic and Roy. The two boys raised their arms in the air in fear. "Or you...pull out your blaster and shoot us both. T-That's also another option. It's not a friendly option, but it's indeed an option."

"How is he able to still hold a firearm as a zombie?" Roy questions.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out!" Sonic picks Roy bridal style and just boosts into Fox, knocking him over.

Sonic just kept on running for a place to hide. The two found a random door and just decided to go inside it. Sonic places Roy down and the two take a deep breath. When the two saw where they were, they had the most confused look on their faces. The room was modeled like a restaurant. There were zombies males sitting together eating brains modeled like chicken wings and drinking beers. All of the zombies cheered together.

"BRAINS!" they all yelled as they chugged down their beers.

Sonic and Roy were still at a loss for words at what was going on. The two boys were then introduced by a zombie girl with large breasts wearing a hooters shooter. Sonic started to get a grasp on what was happening here.

The zombie girl squealed. "Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice of you to visit us at Hooters, sir!"

"I...I didn't know the undead held a Hooters. Well, it's nice to meet you." Sonic shook the zombie girl's hand.

"Would you and your friend with delicious looking flesh like to eat?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Sonic smiles.

Sonic and Roy followed behind the zombie girl and sat down at the table appointed to them. Roy still didn't quite understand what was going on. Weren't they just running from zombified versions of their friends a minute ago?

A zombie waitress came up to Sonic and Roy. "So, what will it be today? We have brain chicken wings, we have brain burgers, and brain seafood."

"Uh…can we have any of those but not brain like?" Roy quietly asks.

The waitress smiled. "Of course! I'll bring you boys some chicken wings!" Suddenly, one of the zombie girl's eyes fell out. Roy's body shuddered. "Sorry, guess I didn't see that coming." The waitress giggled. She left to go get Sonic and Roy's food.

Roy leaned to Sonic. "Sonic, what the hell is going on here?" He asks. Obviously still freaking out over the situation.

Sonic chuckled. "Funny story actually. You see, SEGA decided to have a cross promotion with Hooters to promote Sonic Forces."

Roy cocked his head to the side. "...What?"

"I know, it's as weird as it sounds. Now I can eat at Hooters for free. Also, give me a moment to shamelessly talk to the readers over here." Sonic turned to the readers of this fanfiction. "Yeah, hello everyone. Sonic from the future here. So uh, I'm pretty sure you all know that Sonic Forces is a pile of ass. So uh, I apologize for that. I can only hope that the next 3D game will have some effort put into it this time." Sonic turned back to Roy. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's eat!"

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Sonic and Roy left the Hooters. They waved everyone goodbye and closed the door.

Sonic sighs and stretches. "Well, that was fun. What were we doing again?"

"Running from our friends who had turned into zombies and are trying to eat us," Roy replied.

Sonic scratches his head. "Oh, yeah. Right."

Before the two smashers could get a move on, they looked down the hallway to see a non-zombified Corrin heading their way.

"Corrin?!" Sonic and Roy said surprised.

"Sonic! Roy! Thank goodness I found you." Corrin says

"I'm surprised you're not a zombie. How did you make it here alive?" Sonic questions..

"I needed to find you guys and tell you the truth about these zombies. They're actually-"

_CRASH_

Sonic and Roy screamed as a zombified Bayonetta and Cloud came out from the walls and grabbed Corrin, biting him in the process.

Corrin screamed in pain. "Help!" Corrin then got pulled back into the darkness yelling.

Sonic and Roy just looked on at the giant hole on the wall, listening to Corrin's screams of pain.

"Welp! He's dead. Can't save him from that." Sonic shook his head.

Roy turns his head to see the other zombified smashers running after them. "Sonic! They're coming!" He pointed.

Sonic turns to see the zombies too. He quickly picks up Roy bridal style. "I am not getting my brain eaten today!" He declared.

Sonic quickly runs back to the living room of the mansion and jumps out one of the windows. Sonic and Roy were now outside of the mansion away from the zombified smashers.

Roy sighed in relief with his hand on his chest. "Thank goodness. We've escaped from the zom-Oh my gods!" The red haired boy yells loudly in shock.

Sonic saw what was in front of them, completely stopping him in his tracks. "You've...got to be kidding me…"

In front of the two boys were a hoard of zombies and skeletons coming up from the ground. The number of undead creatures were so large that there was no way for Sonic and Roy could get through them all. A skeleton's head fell off his body and rolled over to Sonic and Roy. The two fearful looked down at the head.

The skeleton just looked at them. "You scared yet?" He laughed evilly.

Sonic kicks the skeleton's head away. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" The hedgehog turned around and quickly jumped through another window back inside of the mansion. Sonic and Roy crashed onto the ground. They had to take a moment to catch their breaths.

Roy suddenly realized something. "Uh...Sonic? Why did you run back into the mansion?"

"So that the zombies wouldn't…" Sonic then looked around to see all the zombified smashers coming towards them. "Oh, yeah...right."

Sonic and Roy backed against a corner as the zombified smashers inched closer and closer to them.

Sonic turned to Roy. "Wanna say any last wish you wanted to fulfill before we get eaten?"

"I wish I could give Lilian one last kiss…" Roy cried. "What about you?"

"I wish my fanbase wasn't so weird. At least the people who say I should die will get their wishes granted. It was nice knowing you, Roy."

"Likewise, Sonic."

The zombies just were now at arms' length, preparing to eat Sonic and Roy's brain. The two remaining smashers just inches away in fear of the worst. However, the zombies just stopped. They started snickering with each other until they started bursting out into laughter. Sonic and Roy were still frightened, but now they were confused.

"GOTCHA!" all the Smashers said.

The two confused boys just responded with. "What?"

Mario laughed. "There aren't any zombies, you guys. It was all just a prank."

Fox stepped into the conversation. "We were all getting tired of your obnoxious pranks every Halloween Sonic. So we all decided to pitch in and get back at you."

"Roy made things difficult. Sonic was supposed to be the one to kill Peach, but Roy's clumsiness got in the way. So we had to improvise. Then Corrin wanted to ruin it and tell you guys, but we couldn't allow that. I wanted sweet revenge on that hedgehog for calling me a Hooters girl." Bayonetta explained.

"So you see, Sonic, it was all just a prank." Mario laughs. All the Smashers joined in the laughter.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?! There are literally zombies outside of the mansion coming this way!" Sonic points outside.

All the smashers looked outside from the broken windows Sonic made. Their jaws dropped seeing all of the zombies heading their way.

"Well...shit." Mario says. He turns to the Smashers. "Which one of you brought the undead back to life?!"

Palutena raises her hand. "I did. Your little prank was rather pathetic, so I thought, why not spice things up and bring in some real zombies to terrorize Roy and Sonic?" She explains.

Everyone just gave Palutena a death glare. The only person who was smiling at her was Ganondorf. He nodded his head. "For a Goddess of Light, that is a very devious trick. I'm starting to like you more and more, goddess."

Bayonetta shook her head. "You dumb bitch."

All the zombies started getting closer to the mansion tearing down the door. All the smashers grouped together, preparing themselves to fight the zombies. Then suddenly, some zombies in the front lines were hit with an energy blast. The smashers looked up to the second floor to see Shadow the Hedgehog with his Shadow Rifle in hand. He was also wearing Goro Akechi's Crow outfit without the red mask.

Shadow jumped down to the first floor and all the zombies backed away. "Disgusting creatures."

Sonic waved to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow! Good to see you here, buddy! You're even wearing the Persona outfit I got you. I knew you'd come around to wear it." He smiles.

"Shut up. I didn't come here to partake in this stupid holiday. I've come to slay these pathetic freaks! I'll teach these monsters the meaning of justice. None of you better get my way if you know what's good for you." Shadow says.

Shadow started shooting the undead with his Shadow Rifle, blowing them up into pieces. The zombies began to retreat from the black hedgehog. Shadow just smirked. "Running away? What cowardice. And here, I thought the undead was supposed to be scary. Whatever, I'll dispose of you all quickly."

Shadow started to rise up in the air with a red aura around him. Sonic quickly realized what was happening and his expression turned into a more worried one. He turned to the smashers. "Uh, guys, we should take cover. Like, right now!"

"Chaos! Blast!" Shadow released a huge explosion, blowing up all of the zombies in his path. The entire mansion was also blown into pieces with nothing but the floor of the living room left. The land around the mansion was now completely destroyed as well. Shadow flew down to the ground, dusting himself.

Sonic quickly ran up to Shadow and slapped his back. "Nice work out there, Shadow!" He gave Shadow a thumbs up.

Shadow retaliated by punching Sonic in the stomach, knocking the other hedgehog down on the ground. "I'm getting out of here." The black hedgehog teleported away.

Sonic coughed as he got back up from the ground, holding his stomach. "At least...you wore the costume...while you did it." He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Mario was too busy just silently staring at the destroyed mansion around him. "It's all gone...Everything...Master Hand is going to kill me…"

Sonic ran up to Mario and patted his back. "It's okay, buddy...The mansion will be back to normal in the next story."

Mario shook his head. "You're right. Why am I even worried?"

Roy walks up to Sonic and places his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Even though it was all just a prank, thanks for protecting me Sonic."

Sonic gives a thumbs up. "Hehe, no problem Roy." He smiles.

"Yes, yes, there was really nothing to be afraid of." Palutena said, sounding disappointed. The goddess suddenly ripped the skin off of her face, revealing only her skeleton. "Geez, people just can't take jokes these days can they? Sensitive mortals."

Everyone just stared at Palutena with freaked out expressions on their faces. Roy was so scared that he fainted.

Mario quickly rushed to Roy. "He's gone into cardiac arrest! Don't worry, I've experienced it all the time! I can save him!"

Everyone gathered around to tend to Roy. Palutena just shrugged. "Can't even handle a simple mask. Pfft." The Goddess of Light turned to the audience reading the fanfiction. "Happy Halloween, you squeamish mortals." She waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was heavily influenced by that Halloween episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Very memorable episode. Things have changed a little bit, but whenever I did humor stories, I always used this parody version of Sonic that I wrote when I was also doing parody Sonic stories. Its like the combination of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic mixed with Sonic Boom TV Show Sonic. I always have fun writing Sonic. Rewriting this story, I had to change the fourth wall break during the Hooters scene. Past me really hoped Sonic Forces would be good. That did not happen. Sonic Forces is ass cheeks. I hate it.


End file.
